Ghost Hunt: Secret files
by Barajou29
Summary: This is set right after the anime. After the last case, SPR continue on hunting ghost in different dangerous and mystery cases but what about the mysteries surrounding themselves? And was the dream 'Naru' was just Mai imagination or was he...Everyone had secret that are either hidden away from the others or themselves and now they were be slowly reveal...
1. File 1: Prologue

**This story set right after the anime which Gene had not been found yet, I hope everyone will like it. Most of the cases here were be using some ghost or supernatural detail from the other anime or games so I do not own anything related to those anime, games and ghost hunt.**

* * *

**File 1: Bloody children everywhere **

**Summary: The SPR had accepted a new case which students had went missing or suddenly getting injured out of nowhere during school time in an elementary school. Near to the town was a river which Naru was interested in while Mai afraid of after a car accident dream at that same road location. They all thought that those accident only happen to kids but was it really true? And why was Mai keep on dreaming about the car accident?**

**Prologue**

It had been a few weeks since Naru had return back alive after the curse house case, everyone had return to do their own things and same goes for Naru too but he was still as grumpy as the day he had woke up in the hospital.

"Mai, tea!" Just a few minutes after I was filing away the many files he had told me to do, Naru called for his beloved drink again.

I let out a sighed and wonder if his world only revolved around tea and work but of course I also went to the kitchenette to make tea, filling the kettle with water before the bell above the main door rang.

Getting out of the kitchenette, I saw a middle age man walked in, "May I help you?" I went to asked him politely with a smile.

"Is this SPR, peoples who accept cases related to those things?" The man gazed land on me and asked politely too but he seem a bit nervous.

"Yes, it is. Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I hope I can speak with your boss as soon as possible, our student might be in great danger as we spoke." The man seems desperate and worried as he spoke, the pale face he had clearly said that something dangerous had happen.

"Alright, I'll call my boss, do you want some tea?" I gave him a reassuring smile and indicating him inside to the lounge.

"Yes, please." The man nodded and seems to relax himself before sitting on one of the couch.

"There's a client waiting for you outside." I went to knock on Naru's office door and without an answered from him, I went to knock on Lin's office door before going straight to the kitchenette to continued making tea.

After a while, I finished prepared tea and gave the three of them who were already in the lounge, before sitting down beside Lin right opposite of the man while Naru sat on the middle one-seat couch.

"You can start now." Naru took a sip of tea before indicating the man to start.

"I'm Aoyama Renji, the principal of Heavenly Host Elementary School in Kyoto. It all happened three months ago after the principal of the school had change to me because of some accident…" The principal, Renji-san started as Lin start typing the detail in the laptop.

"What accident?" Naru rudely cut Renji-san words off by asking, causing me to send him a warning glared which he completely ignored.

"A female fifth year student name Shinozaki Sachiko had went missing a week before that and still was not found." Renji-san answered Naru before continuing his previous talked, "Anyway, when I had become the principal, there were already strange things happening around the school. Students had seen some strange red-dress girl walking around or hearing strange groaning sound in a certain location before strange stain mark was noticed on the floor or walls but recently it had got more dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Naru told with his usual tone but I could see that he was a bit interest in the case.

"Well, one month ago my son who had also study in the school had been suddenly injured during class. No one knows what really happen, they only saw my son suddenly swung to a side like someone had hit him by the head before there were blood bleeding out. He had recently fully recovered and went back to school but on the second day, he had gone missing like the other students before." Renji-san looks really sad and shaken as he told us.

"I'm sorry for your son, I hope you will find him soon." I grasped for the poor kid which I didn't even see him but by thinking about it, the guy injuries must be serious.

"Thanks." Renji-san looks gratefully at me before turning back to Naru, "Aside for my son, other children had also getting strange injuries and dead or going missing after a few days. The police had also investigated about it but there were no lead to those missing children. There were parent transfers their children out but since most of them in the school are orphan, they had to stay and I'm worry about their safety so please accepted the case."

Naru didn't reply immediately, he seem to be in a deep thought and I might know why, he usually didn't like accepting cases which involved the police and media but he sure seem interest in the case.

"Naru…" I send Naru a pleading eye as I really felt sorry for those kids, they were just children yet they had to get themselves in this type of dangerous situation.

"I hope to avoid getting the police or media attention…" Naru must have noticed my look as I saw him took a glanced on me before saying to Renji-san.

"You don't need to worry about that, we have already deal with the media and the police since I didn't want those children to get more then they need right now." Renji-san immediately added as he heard Naru almost rejected sentence.

"We'll accept it." Naru nodded before telling him, "We will need a base for our equipment and the place for us to stay during our investigation. I also need to meet those who were involved in the accident and I suggest you call off the classes during our investigation. You can leave the address to my assistant."

"Thanks for accepting it, I'll prepare everything when you arrived." Renji-san was clearly grateful to Naru as I passed him a paper for him to write the address down before he gave us a bow and left.

"Mai, call the others and tell Yasuhara to do some research on the case." Naru ordered before getting up from the couch to his office right after Lin.

This was how this horrible and terrifying case began…

* * *

**This is the end for the prologue of the first case, I hope everyone enjoyed the story so far and remember to review to tell me your thought and some mistake I made so that I can edited it.**


	2. File 1: Part 1

**This was the new chapter, hope everyone like it. Anyway, this case were use some things from the 'forgotten children' case from the manga, if you want to know what, you will just need to read to find out. I do not own anything related to ghost hunt.**

* * *

**File 1: Bloody children everywhere**

**Day 1**

Today was the day we left for Kyoto and like usual, I was sat between the two silent guys while Yasuhara will go there himself, Bou-san will take Ayako there later by dusk today and the other will be there tomorrow.

"Nee, Naru, what you are reading?" Too boring and quiet to my liking, I took the initiative to talk to Naru.

"Something an idiot like you can't read." Naru simply answered without looking up from the book on his hand.

"Jerk…" I muttered under my breath with a scowled before sighing, I really didn't understand why were Masako always want to ride in between them, it was plain boring!

* * *

_Opening my eyes, I was walking in the road near to a lake and farther away you could see mountain and forest around, it was quite a beautiful sight but my view was stop by a sudden hit from the back by a heavy object._

_It's hurt, what's going on here?_

_A car stop not far away in front before a woman got out, she seems to had a frighten look on her face but I'm not really sure since I couldn't clearly see the face and she just took a look at me before going back to the car and U-turn around._

_I knew what will happen next and the light gotten nearer and nearer to me just made sure of my thought but still, someone help!_

* * *

"Mai!" A familiar voice was calling me from not far away.

I open my eyes while panting rather hard before I noticed who the one calling me, "Naru?" I blinked confusedly at Naru and then notice the van had stop in the middle of a familiar road and widen my eyes in fear, "This is…"

Naru and Lin sitting on both sides both turn to the place I was looking before turning to me with their usual emotionless face but I could see there were a bit puzzled in their eyes.

"Taniyama-san, what's wrong?" Lin was the one who open his mouth to ask.

"I was hit by a car twice…" I shivered more at recording the dream just now and didn't really notice their strange look on me.

"Naru, the school is just farther away, should we go there first or stay here to wait for the rescue team?" Lin finally turned to asked Naru after a minute of silent.

_A rescue team? _I didn't understand what Lin talked about but I was not in the mood to find out, I was still caught up in that dream which made me still shivered uncontrollably.

"Lin, took us to the school and come back later." Naru was glazing at my shaken figured before telling Lin and then the van started to move again.

It took a few minutes for us to reach the school located beside a town. The school was not really that big, just two floors and a hall at the left side, and quite old as it were made of wood instead of brick.

"Boss, you had finally arrived…" Yasuhara who was waiting outside of the school, walked toward us just as Naru got out of the van before he noticed my slightly pale face, "What's wrong, Mai?"

"Nothing…" I shook my head and slowly got out of the van with my bag on hand, it kind of scary to move around when those image was still in my head since I could still image the pain caused through my body by that car accident.

"Thanks for you to come today." Renji-san came walking out of the school building.

For that very second the door was open, there was a thick smell of blood coming out, "This is…" I covered my nose and mouth with a hand while my other hand lean on the van for supported.

"Is something wrong?" Renji-san turned to stared at me with a puzzled look.

"She was just feeling car sick." Naru took a glanced on me before answering Renji-san and said, "The others in our team will come later, can you lead us to the base first?"

"Yes, this way." Renji-san nodded before turning around to lead the way.

"We will bring the equipment in later." With that, Naru followed Renji-san into the school building.

"Mai, you are not car sick right?" Yasuhara asked as he followed behind right beside me, I answered with a nodded before he noticed Lin didn't get off the van and instead drove away so he asked, "Where is Lin-san going?"

"Back to the road near to a lake." I simply answered Yasuhara and cautiously looking around the hallway of the building. Although there were light around, this place just gave me a really bad feeling and I didn't wish to enter at all.

"Here, is your base." Renji-san stopped in front of a sliding door after a while of walking, "This is the meeting room, it's should be big enough for your base. You can use the infirmary and teacher lounge on both of the side for sleep."

"We will like to talk to those people who involved in the accident." Naru just nodded before saying.

"I will call them here right away. At the moment you should rest for the long trip here." Renji-san kindly gave me a smile after that before leaving the base and closed the door behind.

"Mai, did you sense something?" Naru sat on one of the chair before looking up to me to ask.

"There's thick smell of blood coming from here, just like during the Urado case…" I gave Naru a puzzled look for asking but still answered before shivering a little at the thought of that bloody ghost suddenly appearing in front of me.

Just right after I finished, the door slide open to reveal a girl around the age of ten with red hair, "I'm Nakamura Satsuki, are you three the one the principal call us to meet?" she walked inside before six or more kids came into view.

"Yes, we are." I quickly snapped out of my thought before to give the girl a smile.

"Are you the one who involve in strange accident?" Naru just immediately go back to his business mode as he asked the girl name Satsuki-chan.

"Yes but one of my friends had already gone missing…" Satsuki-chan look at the others from behind before answered uncertainly.

"Friend?"

"My brother and I is a friend of the principal son, Kei." Satsuki-chan answered Naru as she pulled out a young boy around the age of seven standing behind her back.

"Mai, you will interview them." Naru turn to me right after that.

"Ha?" I open my mouth big in clear surprised for Naru sudden instruction, he never let anyone interview the client even when Yasuhara was pretending to be him in the Urado case.

"You are going to attract fly, idiot." Naru told me with his usual tone, like what he said was nothing.

"Sorry for attracting fly, you jerk!" I glared and put my both my hand on the hip before asking, "But you never asked anyone to interview the client before so why now?"

"Can't you do it?" Naru completely ignore my question and asked back without caring the look on my face.

"I can do it!" I'm certainly pissed off by Naru attitude and had completely forgotten the dream I had before, even if I didn't realize it myself.

"Yasuhara, you will be recording the interview." Gotten an answered from me, Naru turn to instructed Yasuhara next.

"Yes, boss." Yasuhara just smile and nodded.

"Mai…" Naru called out to me as he saw me just standing there doing nothing.

"I know!" I glared before turning to the other children standing at the doorway, "You all should come in and have a sit." I gave them my usual smile and indicated them to come in.

"Okay…" Satsuki-chan seems dumbfound at my change of attitude suddenly but still nodded before get inside with her younger brother and the others.

I sat down opposite of the door before realized I didn't actually know what to do but if it was just talking with children, then I could do it.

"Satsuki-chan, can you tell me what happen?" I started asking while Yasuhara also took out a notebook to take note right beside me.

"1 weeks ago before Kei got suddenly injured, my brother kazuki, him and me had saw a red-dress girl walking around the hallway when we were going to went home after school. We had tried to talk to her and chase after her but she suddenly disappeared after we turn to a corner and then we saw those stain mark around the ground and walls." Satsuki-chan started telling me as her younger brother clung onto her.

"Where you see the girl and do you know her?" I just naturally asked after the girl slight paused without the need to of a question.

"The hallway near to classroom 1-3 her hair is covering part of her face so I didn't know if I know her or not." Satsuki-chan answered me and with a nodded from me, she continued from before, "Anyway, since then we had heard strange sound during our classes but no one seem to had heard it other than us or see something the others can't."

"What did you see?"

"The first one who had seen it was Kazuki. He was so scared of hearing those sound that the teacher had thought he was sick and took him to the infirmary before calling me there. After a while the teacher had left, he had suddenly saw a young girl being hung up and blood dripping down to the floor in the middle of the room behind me and I also saw it too but when the teacher came after our scream, those image had already disappear and only those strange stain mark was left on the floor."

"The two of you must be really frightened that time." I grasped and pity them for seeing those images as even for me, I still can't get used to those imaged.

"Yeah…" Satsuki-chan nodded and rubbed her shivering brother back before continuing, "After that, we had seen a lot of those images during school time and then Kei finally got injured. During that time in classes, I think I saw a faint image of someone swinging a thing to hit him by the head but I'm not really sure since I was the only one seeing it. During the time he was recovering, Kazuki and I had been trying to stick together as much as we can in school and got into different accident too but somehow we manage to only get slightly injured."

"It's bad for you to remember but can you tell me the other place you saw those images?"

"Mostly around the hallway, broadcast room and the hall." Satsuki-san think for a second and shivered a little before answered.

The interview continued with me asking the others, all of them were in the almost same pattern, either get injured or went missing after seeing the red-dress girl and no one seem to know who exactly was her but there were something different too, Satsuki-chan was the only one who saw a faint image of someone attacking and managed to stay around with only had slight injured with her younger brother for so long.

"Look like we won't be getting serious injured like last case." Right after the students had left with a teacher, Yasuhara hand the note to Naru and said.

"Yeah, but why only students?" I nodded in agreement before asking Yasuhara and Naru who was in complete silent during the whole interview.

"We are here to find out." Naru answered while his gaze was outside of the window before turning back to order us, "Mai, Yasuhara, go help Lin with the equipment."

"Yes." Yasuhara and I both look out of the window to saw Lin's van had returned before nodding and leave the base.

It took us a while to finished putting up the equipment in base before Naru order Yasuhara and I to put cameras around some spot in the building and took temperature, and so the two of us were now standing in the middle of the hallway at the left wing near to classroom 1-3.

"Lin-san, is this okay?" Moving the camera around, I asked Lin through the communicator hunging around my ears.

"Yes, Taniyama-san." There was a few second of static before Lin answered could be heard.

"Yasuhara, we should get to the next spot..." I look up to Yasuhara and then stop when I spot someone farther away in the hallway behind Yasuhara, it was the red-dress girl Satsuki-chan had told us.

"Mai?" Yasuhara stared quizzically at me before turning back and then stop moving like me.

Standing not far away was the red-dress girl but she was getting closer and closer with her face was dripping down blood, leaving red blood stain behind as she walked toward us.

_I have to do something! _"Rin,Pyo,Toh,Sha,Kai…" I tried to calm myself down and stood in front of Yasuhara to started chanting the warding spell.

"Let's play, onee-chan, onii-chan…" The red-dress girl continued moving forward, opening her mouth to let out an eerie child voice and laugh before disappearing.

Both of us stared at the empty blood-stain hallway for a moment and then let out a sigh of relieved before I shivered at the feeling of stared coming from behind and so I cautiously turn around…

"Yasuhara, watch out!" My loud scream rang through the surrounding in the next moment.

* * *

**Finally finished this chapter but…a cliff-hanger! Hope you all don't mind and I think stopping like that more fun since you all can guess what had actually happen right? Anyway, I will tried finished this cases by this mouth so that I can goes on with the second cases and the key weirds for that cases are 'hospital', 'dream' and 'Snowy Manor'. Can you all guessed what ideas I got from the next cases? **


	3. File 1: Part 2

**This was the new chapter, hope everyone like it. I do not own anything related to ghost hunt.**

* * *

**File 1: Bloody children everywhere**

**Day 1**

Things had happen too suddenly and in a second I had already pushed Yasuhara to a side, crushing on the wooden wall while another crushing sound came from right behind me followed by an angry groaning sound.

"Mai!" Naru calling out and footstep sound was replacing the groaning sound before not long, the two guy came into view, "What's happen?" he land his glazed on me after looking at both of us.

I cautiously look back to be wide eyes before turning to Naru, "Yasuhara was almost attack by a ghost." answering him in almost panic tone before I noticed my position now was on top of Yasuhara and moved away.

"Tell me in detail later." Naru took a look on the hallway not so long ahead before turning back to me to said in a slightly cold tone as I noticed a slight raised eyebrow from him that immediately disappeared right when it appeared.

"Sorry, Yasuhara, are you alright?" I nodded before apologetically reached out my hand to pulled Yasuhara up from the floor.

"Fine but I guess I should take back my previous statement…" Yasuhara took my hand to get up as he picked up the temperature recording list up with another hand before smiling nervously, releasing my hand to rubbed the back of his head.

"I will go with Mai to continue putting up the camera, Yasuhara will return back to the base with Lin." Naru told us after Yasuhara was completely stood straight up.

"Naru…" Lin seems to disapprove Naru decision with a slight raised eyebrow.

"I know but it was better than leaving the both of them or Mai alone unprotect." Naru cut Lin upcoming words off by staring right back at him firmly in a cold staring contest which Yasuhara and I stood aside quietly to let them have it.

"I will leave two shiki with you then." Lin was the first one to give up in the staring contest as he let out a sighed.

With that, I took the temperature recording list from Yasuhara while Naru took the equipment still safely aside before walking off with me following behind, we continued the job with him standing aside the whole time I was working with taking the temperature and putting up the camera.

"Jou-chan, I miss you so much."

Entering the base first, I was immediately tightly hugged by Bou-san who must have arrived with Ayako during the time we came back from putting up the camera in the last location which was the hall.

"I can't…breathe…" I struggled to break free but it was no used, I'm really starting to felt out of breathe now.

"Stop it, pervert monk!" Ayako hit Bou-san head with her fist in the next second.

"That's hurt, you old hag!" Bou-san immediately let go of me and groaned in pain before turning his glanced to Ayako.

"Who are you calling an old hag!"

"The one who has talk back is the one."

"You idiotic pervert monk!"

The two go on and on while I step aside to let them have their usual bickering with a sighed, I know if this goes on Naru was going to be annoyed for sure.

"If you two want to play around, leave now." Just like I had thought, Naru glared at the pair and said coldly in the next second, stopping their bickering almost immediately, "Yasuhara, the information you had gathered." before he turning to Yasuhara for information.

"Yes." Yasuhara reply before taking out a few pierce of paper from his bag and started telling us, "This school was built during the year 1975 by the first principal Yanagihori Takashiro and then after his death 20 years later, his son Takamine had become the new principal until recently it was passed to Aoyama Renji. Nothing strange happen until 4 month ago which a girl name Shinozaki Sachiko had went missing."

"So, strange things happen after that?" I asked out everyone thought after Yasuhara slight paused.

"I can't say that for sure." Yasuhara turned to answer me before continued on, "After a week the girl went missing, her mother, Shinozaki Yoshie had quit being the school nurse here and then Takamina son, Yoshikazu who was a teacher here, went missing but nothing strange happen after the principal had change to the principal now."

"The list of students who had went missing?"

"The principal had disclosed information from the media so I didn't find anything about it." Yasuhara shook his head as he put the paper down.

"Mai, explain." Naru nodded before turning to me, catching everyone attention by his words.

"Explain what?" I gave Naru a puzzled look.

"You are really an idiot." Naru word made me glared at him which he ignored and continued, "The thing happen in the hallway."

"Narcissistic jerk!" I pouted and turned my glazed away from Naru, trying to ignored him.

"Jou-chan, what happened? Don't tell me you are being target again! Did you get hurts?" Bou-san immediately came asking me with a branch of question while shaking me.

"I'm fine, Bou-san." I tried to calm the over-reacted and over-worried Bou-san down or else my head would go completely dizzy from all this shaking.

"Mai." Naru much colder voice clearly indicated that he was annoyed, the room temperature drop a little also were the proved of it.

"Yes, your majesty!" I was annoyed too for some reason, this place just gave me the creeps that even made me felt annoyed just by staying here I guessed.

Bou-san stopped shaking me before explaining the whole situation in the hallway, both Bou-san and Ayako had gave me a concern look or sighing at me being a ghost magnet again which I turned to glared at them and after I had finished, Naru was in his thought.

"We will end for today." Naru put his hand under his chin in thought for a while before telling us the sleeping arrangement, "The girls will use the teacher lounge, the guys can use the infirmary…" and then his words were cut off by Ayako.

"Why are the guys sleeping in the infirmary with soft bed! We should be the one!" Ayako certainly didn't like the ideas of the both of us staying in the teacher lounge rather than the infirmary as she started complained.

"If you had a problem, you can leave." Naru simply said before going to talked to Lin, completely ignoring Ayako glared on him.

"Ayako, I also think we should stay in the teacher lounge rather than infirmary…" I sighed and tried to calm down Ayako next but before I could finish my words had already been cut off by the pissing off miko.

"Mai, there are SOFT bed in the infirmary, who want to stay in the teacher lounge with hard floor or small couch!" Ayako immediately turned to glared at me next.

"But at least there aren't any cases of seeing ghost there. Unlike us, Bou-san and Yasuhara are staying in the infirmary with cases of seeing ghost there."

"What!" After hearing my words, Bou-san turned to Naru immediately, "Hey, Naru-bou, you want us to stay in a room with ghost?"

"Yes." Naru just answered before going to sat in front of the monitor and watched the screen.

"That's much better." Ayako was clearly much happier now unlike a certain monk.

"Better my head, old hag!" Bou-san turned to Ayako and then their bickering started again with that.

"Can't they stop quarrelling for once?" I muttered under my breath before letting out a soft sighed.

* * *

_I tried to move around in the darkness but it was tight and cold around and water seem to had come in from somewhere, I could only felt myself getting deeper and deeper into the cold water which could be the sea._

_I can't breathe…_

_After a while of suffering, the darkness disappeared into the light and I was standing in a familiar place with different light orbs floating around in the next second, not far away appeared a certain raven-haired guy who only seems gentle in my dream and he was walking closer to me._

"_Naru?" I stared quizzically at the apologetic look over Naru face._

"_Sorry, you should not have felt it if I was not here." Naru told me with a rather sad tone._

"_Felt it? You mean the things happen in the dream before and just now? And what do you mean by the last few words?" I confusedly asked out every question in my mind in one go before apologetically blushing a little, "I'm sorry…"_

_Naru just shook his head and gave me a comfortable warm smile before saying, "Don't go around alone, it's dangerous."_

"_What is dangerous?"_

"_The students in the school, they are trap around the school by something and most likely will target you." Naru answered before telling me half of the something I already know._

"_Why me again?" I rolled my eyes at Naru who was talking like I was an easy target child._

"_You're the most sensitive in the group and you get along with children."_

_I couldn't help myself from blushing a little at those prising words, "Anyway, do you know who trap the students, Naru?" before I shook my head a little and asked another important question._

_Naru just lightly shook his head to answer, "Just be careful and try to stick close to each other." before he started to fade away into the darkness as everything went black for me._

* * *

**Day 2**

"Mai, wake up now or else your food will be eaten by the others!"

I heard Ayako shouting near me and felt someone shaking me before I slowly open my tired eyes to saw her looking down on me from beside the couch.

"Ayako, don't be so loud in the morning…" I sat up while using a hand to rubbed my sleepy eyes, I had only sleep in the morning after wondering about the dream.

"It's already noon." Ayako moved away right after that.

"Noon…" I blinked before realizing went through me, "What!" I jump up in the next second and end up hit my knee toward the table and groaned in pain.

"Mou, you should be careful." Ayako squatted down to check my knee with rolled eyes.

"Sorry…" I apologized before asking, "Why you don't wake me up earlier? Naru will get a piece of my mind for sure!"

"He was the one ordering us not to wake you up." Ayako checked out my knee and found out that it was nothing g serious so she stood up, telling me something shocking at the same time.

"He let me sleep? No way!" I widen my eyes in shocked and shout out.

"Well, he must have thought that you had dream about the case or something." Ayako just shrugged before asking, "So, did you?"

"Yes but I don't think it related to the case."

"Why?" Ayako clearly didn't understand why I said so.

"I don't know…" I look down and didn't understand why I thought so too but it was just a feeling.

"You should get prepare quickly then." Ayako let out a sighed before throwing me a towel and some cloth before pushing me into the toilet at a corner in the teacher lounge, "I'll be waiting outside so don't take your time!"

After a few minutes of preparing, Ayako and I went to the base to saw the two silent guys sitting in front of the monitor; one was watching the monitor while the other one was reading a book or files, while Bou-san and Yasuhara was joking away like usual.

"Jou-chan, you finally wake up!" Bou-san was clearly happy to see me, he pushed Yasuhara who was getting near to him, away to come launching at me with 'bear hug' attack.

I immediately side step Bou-san, causing him to almost fall to the floor right outside of the open door, "Bou-san?" I turned around asking in concern while sweat dropping.

"Jou-chan, you don't really have to step aside…" Bou-san sighed I n relieved for not falling down before turning back to me with a rather depressed look.

"But you are going to suffocate me with your hug!"

"Bou-san, how can you push me aside for another girl." Yasuhara dramatically came hugging Bou-san, fake crying at the same time.

"Let's go of me, shounen!" Bou-san immediately struggled to break free.

"Here they go again." Ayako sighed as I nodded agreeing to her with a sighed too.

A loud close of book could be heard in the next second, Naru turned around to give the two guys a glared, "Yasuhara, Takigawa-san, I ask both of you to come here to help out not to fool around." his cold tone cut through the air like a blade, stopping Yasuhara dramatic act immediately as he continued, "I want the both of you to check out the police achieves for missing people list and information."

"Yes." Nodding, Bou-san and Yasuhara both answered.

"Mai and Matsuzaki-san will go around gathering information about the two missing people before Aoyama-san become the principal and people who had gotten into accident after that." Naru turned to Ayako and me next before staring mainly on me, "But before that, Mai…"

"Yes?"

"...Tea." Naru finished his sentence right after that.

"…" _Can't he make himself tea? _I scowled before storming away, muttering under my breath, "Tea-addicted slave-driver jerk…"

* * *

**Finally finished! But nothing much in this chapter yet and I can't finished this case by this month for sure (sighed). Anyway, thanks for those who had read and review it. Please continued your supported and review! See you all in next chapter then (Wave goodbye).**


End file.
